


A Gentleman's Drink (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sencha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: OTP: Harold Finch/Sencha Green Tea. Rated G yet highly erotic.





	A Gentleman's Drink (Fanart)

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20170522LG_zpsmyczznzb.jpg.html)


End file.
